I Knew
by Jayde Kara
Summary: The Bats always taught them to be patient. But Barbara is tired of waiting. She's tired of playing his games. But maybe she's got it all wrong.


Okay I was just on Facebook and saw Christopher Jones post about some pages of the Young Justice comic he did where it was Dick's Birthday and I was like O_o Seriously Dick Grayson?! I mean for realzies how come that had to be Bette?! BATGIRLxROBIN(or in this case NIGHTWING)/DICKxBABS FOREVER! Well this is my fanfiction to vent, so enjoy, or not what ever floats your boat ;)

Edit: Okay so maybe I didn't read all the way to the end of the comic which is the Dick and Babs part. So this story has just turned into a AU series ;D

You can't tell, not anymore anyways. Not that you could back then either. You were always so naive, but maybe I'm just better at masking than you. Even if we had the same teacher.

It was 2010, our freshman year. I remember it all so well. You ambushed the new girl, Artemis Crock, with a surprise snapshot. You came back to me smirking and as usual, you didn't explain. I was confused. I was hurt. I bet with you that if you could guess my secret, then you had to tell me yours.

But can you blame me? I knew everything about you.

I knew you were the one who watched me and occasionally chatted with me when I walked home at night.

I knew you were the one who always saved me when I got kidnapped.

I knew you were Robin.

I knew.

I knew that you would never tell me.

I knew somewhere that you didn't want to.

I knew.

But somewhere inside of me, I just wanted you to admit it.

I knew that to you, I was just supposed to be your friend and it's likely that's what I'll always be. Your phone call at night when your bored. Your ice-cream-movie-Friday buddy. Your "Bro before the Ho's".

I liked you so much, but I'm better at hiding it now. No one could ever tell anymore. Even you, the first protege of the Batman can't see it.

I knew that on New Year's 2013 you kissed someone. I could see it on your face. Your grim with a slight blush and a hint of smirk that I wished I caused.

But I didn't.

I knew that you slept with Bette Kane from Gotham Academy on the night before your birthday. You told me that she didn't even recognize you until that morning. The morning of your birthday.

The same day two girls kissed you.

I wasn't shocked. After all, I learned how to play the part of the the "totally-cool-with-it guy-friend-that-just-happend-to-be-a-girl" back in 2nd year when every girl listed you as "most desirable guy on campus."

Because what I haven't told you yet is that I knew.

I knew that you loved me.

I knew you wanted to make me jealous.

I knew that you wanted me to confess first.

I knew that you knew how I felt.

But what you didn't know is that I wanted you to say it first.

You didn't understand that I wanted you to trust me.

I just wanted you to tell me.

I just wanted this one thing to not be a game to you.

I wanted it to be real.

I wanted it to be serious.

I **_us_** to be serious.

But _**us**_ never got past the friend level.

You can blame me all you want, but I didn't give up.

I just stopped playing the game.

I'm tired of your games.

I'm tired of waiting.

Because I am not perfect and neither are you.

You need to grow up Grayson.

Because you may be nineteen now, but to me your still just the same as you were ten years ago when we first met at Gotham P.D.

A little boy shivering in his boots, to scared to think about the future.

Happy Birthday Dick Grayson.

You are a complete and utter idiot to the very end.

But I guess that's why I've always loved you.

Good bye Richard Grayson.

**I won't forget about you.**

But I won't ever try to get you to reciprocate these feelings.

**I won't wait any longer.**

My name is Barbara Gordon and I won't ever date Richard Grayson.

**This is my resolution.**

* * *

Okay so that got depressing real fast. But this shall probably be edited later. I'm really just procrastinating on my homework now :P I know up at the top I was like BABSxDICK FOREVER and I still am, but I'm just so annoyed about the lack of DickxBabs in Invasion. I mean like, COME ON! They are finally on the same team, both single(they better be) I WANT THEM TO BE TOGETHER SOOOOO BAD ON THE SHOW! I want them to be CANON LIKE NEVER BEFORE XD but dude seriously! I might add a bit. It all depends.


End file.
